Love of a lifetime
by The Hidden Red Emerald Wolf
Summary: You only have one person you truly connect with, and you know the exact moment you connect. Its like two magnets coming together and not wanting to separate. [I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT]


I Isabella black am the first child born of Ephraim black and older sister to William black. I was born a

little after father signed the treaty with the Cullen's. My father the alpha of the pack at the time was

mated to bother a human and vampire, lycanthrope hybrid. My father out of obligation was already

mated to this human but my mother was his real mate. My brother was born of the human and our

father while I was born of our father and my mother the vamp/lycan hybrid. You see the human mate

my father didn't really know or care what our father did just as long as the wife's raised us. My brother

never phased but does have the black gene in him so if he reproduces the off-spring will get the gene

and possibly the chance to shift. I on other hand did phase or shift skin as my mother called it when I

would be in either my wolf or regular vampire form since I wasn't even human to begin with. Anyways

my mother told me of her and now my heritage from my mother's side and then father told me of my

heritage from his side. The protectors of la push and what my mother called my was the almighty wolf

god. She said the people that believed in the stories of the wolf transforming people also cherished and

praised the wolf like it was their one and only god. To la push I was also important.

Anyways to the current time in the present I'm at my imprints house getting ready to walk inside when I

hear yelling and laughing "Leah get back here" I heard sue yell and I heard Leah's laughing of "mommy"

and that's when I walk in and pick Leah up. "hey Leah-bear" I said and she just giggled and snuggled into

my neck. "Hey Sue how're you today" I asked "oh hey Bella I'm good" Sue replied." It seems Leah's

stilled tired Sue, mind if I take her up stairs and sleep" Sue replied "sure" when I walked up stairs I was

about to put the two year old Leah in her crib when she said something that sounded like "no bell" I

really didn't know what she was saying no to so I just set her down and that was a mistake in my part

because she started wailing so I picked her up and we both laid on the bed. I was on my back with Leah

laying her head in the crook where my shoulder met my neck, when I started dosing off and on I could

hear her light snores. I guess somewhere around that time I fell all the way asleep.

I woke up when I felt something stirring on my chest. "Leah come on wake up honey" I said and by the

way the sun was set I could tell I was probably after six or seven in the afternoon. And that's when Sue

came up to get me "Bella would you like to stay for dinner" Sue asked and I said "if it's alright with you I

would love to" after I said that Sue walked downstairs and I shortly followed carrying a giggling Leah.

When we were seated at the table Leah in lap. We said our thanks and ate. I fed Leah pieces of my food

which she seemed happy about but she kept trying to take my fork so after several attempts to stop her

she got it. And let me tell you when she got that fork it were the end because she was just chowing

down on my cut up chicken. "Leah can I have some chicken" I asked and she nodded so I took a piece of

chicken and she looked so adorable when I took it because she was looking between me and the

chicken. "Leah can I have some more" and she shook her head yes so I took it. Once dinner was done I

got a slice of cake and went to sit down on the couch, Leah was already in the living room when I

entered so when I sat down she told me "Leah up" so to answer her I picked her up and set her firmly on

my lap and began eating my cake, I asked "hey Leah, you want a bite" and her answer was to shake her

head up and down so fast that it looked like her head was going to go rolling off her shoulders. So Leah

and I shared the cake me handing Leah small pieces of cake at a time while I ate large bites.

After eating cake I asked Sue if I could take Leah tonight and I heard her say it was fine with my sharp

hearing. So I got up with Leah in my arms and went to her room to pack a bag of cloths for her and then

we went down stairs to goodbye and good night to Leah's mom. Sue told me to make sure I kept her

safe but she already knew I would because if anyone hurt my imprint they would be dead meat. "Night

Sue" I yelled when I walked out the house and down the block to my home. When we got to my house

we went up to my room to put Leah's bag up and get ready for a bath. So I undressed and put on my

swim trunks because I didn't want to expose Leah to my bottom anatomy yet because down there I was

a guy but up top I was a girl. So I donned my swim trunks and bikini top then undressed Leah and we

were in the tub. I slowly started washing her arms and legs then I washed her front I wiped between her

legs and washed her hair quickly after I was done with her hair the only part left to wash was her back

and she was looking tired by that time to I set her head between my neck and shoulder and started to

wash her back in southing circles then I slowly rinsed her back so I didn't startle her or anything after she

was all clean and dry I went and set her on my bed and went to wash myself up at vampire speed and let

me tell you boy was I great full for it. After I was done I quickly dressed in my boxers and shorts and put

on a sports bra then quickly put Leah in one of my shirts and put on her night time diaper. The reason

why I dressed her in one of my shirts was because if I put her in any of her pjs she would surely overheat

then she could become sick her because of my body temperature it was like 112 degrees F. so after we

were both dressed I laid back on the bed and had Leah on my chest. A little later I was wondering what

Leah was dreaming of because she was making little grunting noises and her little arms and legs were

twitching. Around five o'clock in the morning Leah woke up and started crying so I started to comfort

her and I guess she liked the way I comforted her because she started giggling when I was purring. When

she was clam I just laid on my back with Leah held in my arms and t I asked her a question "Leah what

were you dreaming of" and her answer really astounded me "big wolf" "what did the wolf look like" I

asked her and she told me "big teeth, big head, black, and nice" that was exactly what my wolfs coat

was black.

After asking her questions Leah asked me what we going to do today and I would never stop astounding

me how well she could talk for her age but I found it funny she could say things well just didn't always

add the words in that she needed. "Leah you want to go play at the park" her answer was to squeal and

jump like crazy. So we went to the park and played. After about a half hour at the park we went to Sue's

dinner to have breakfast. "Leah looked ecstatic to be going to the dinner to have breakfast. Once we got

there I could tell something was up because Sue seemed on edge so I asked "what's the matter Sue" and

she just pointed to Sam and his group who I knew where likely to phase and I could see Sam starting to

shake. "Sue take Leah and go to the back room don't come out till I come and get you." "Uley outside

NOW!" I could feel the timber my voice took with the alpha command. I knew I had to say things to get

him extremely mad to make him phase so I told him things that weren't true but her didn't know that

until after he phased and I told him nothing I said was true. I knew he was still pissed so I let him take it

out on me after he was done her calmed down and phased back and apologized and I told him it was

alright. After we talked I went to go and get Leah and Sue. When Sue saw me she gasped. And Leah was

no better she started crying "hey lee what's wrong" and she said "you hurt" and I finally took a look at

myself I didn't think I was bleeding this bad. "lee you want to make me better" she shook her yes right

away. I looked to Sue for permission to take Leah from her and she nodded after taking Leah we walked

to Sues office I pulled out the medical supplies she had and slowly started to take my shirts of and I

heard Leah's soft gasp "you hurt badly bell" I guess she was talking about all my scars from fights over

the years. I turned around to face her and she had tears in her eyes and said something that made my

heart swell "help, me love bell" I knew she meant that she did love me because I often heard her say this

to Sue and her father Harry. I started to wrap a wrap around my torso, then handed Leah some band-

aides to put on my smaller cuts. After I was all patched up I asked for a hug and she gladly gave me a

hug. I then took the spare shirt I always keep in Sues office in case of emergencies and just I case. After

that I picked Leah up and put on my back and we went back to our breakfast. Me eating my three

burgers two orders of fries two milkshakes and part of Leah's toast which I don't think she really

appreciated so I apologized "I'm sorry lee" and she just said "okay."

After the dinner we went back to my house and played. Around 7 o'clock Leah and I both got mc

Donald's she was happy and I was happy she was happy.

_TIME SKIP 3 YEARS _TIME SKIP 3 YEARS_TIME SKIP 3 YEARS

Today is Leah's first day of school I'm so excited and I just know Sue and Harry are to. Over the past

three years I had taught Leah how to write and she learned her letters and number pretty quickly I was

happy when she learned. But now I was nervous but excited I hope Leah will have a good time. I just

know that these days without Leah will be boring but on the bright side I will see her because I do most

of the janitorial work for the school and help the teachers with the students. But what really worries me

is how the other kids are going to treat Leah because I remember my first day of school it was horrible

because I was always picked on but I know I will not let that happen to Leah. I see this group of kids walk

up to Leah and start pushing her around. I crouch behind a group of girls and feel my teeth extend with

wheat their saying to Leah. I ask the group "what are you doing to my friend" and the boys look scared

shitless. So I slowly walked over to Leah and picked her up off the ground and held her rubbing soothing

circles on her back whenever she's upset or hurt it always calms her down no matter what. "lee are you

okay now" I ask softly and she says a quiet "yes" I just feel so heartbroken that she's sad.

After that incident I asked Sue if it was alright for me to teach Leah and she said it was fine. When she

answered me with that I started jumping with joy and hugged Sue and that's when Harry came down

"what's going on girls I heard yelling" I answered with "oh its nothing Harry I'm just happy"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
